


Figuring it out

by Toddisddot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Gay Keith (Voltron), Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, They're in highschool in this one, This is basically just pidge struggling with emotions, allura's a bitch, pidge cant figure out her sexuality, pidge having gender issues, pidge is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddisddot/pseuds/Toddisddot
Summary: Basically Pidge struggling with emotions and not being able to figure their gender,sexuality,etc. maybe a bit of klance in the future. Who knows,you'll just have to read to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Figuring it out

Alright,let's start with an introduction. My name is Katie Holt,and I am now sixteen. That means that I am in highschool,and that means that I am confused about everything. Seriously. EVERYTHING. Not so much actual schoolwork,in fact I find that all quite simple. I'm talking about literally everything else. I'm talking about anything social, gender norms, love, god, life, actually now that I think about it especially life. Like seriously what's the point if we all die in the end? My dad says that it's "To make others happy" but I think that's bullshit. Anyway like I said I've just turned sixteen which means that I am now a junior, and the prime dating age. It's like some unspoken rule at The Garrison that once a girl turns sixteen than the boys can sweep her up. Usually girls are ecstatic about this, for some reason every time I so much as think about dating someone I feel like I have to puke. The thing is however at The Garrison being single is practically social suicide. There is this girl named Allura who will absolutely tear your life to shreds if she thinks your lame at all. A thing about Allura is that her dad is absolutely LOADED, he sells engagement rings. Because her dad is super fucking rich, Allura is a complete bitch. Because of her dad she's convinced she needs whatever she wants. She has a boyfriend,over three different cars (did I mention she's only sixteen), lives in a mansion, and about seven different credit cards. Don't ask why she has seven, I don't think even she knows. Mose of the kids at school are obnoxious,but some are nice. There's Lance who's a little too energetic, but still really nice even if he falls in love with every girl he meets. There's Hunk, a lovable sweetheart who plans to be a cook. Shiro, the jock who's a year ahead of the rest of us and has a boyfriend and a scholarship to some sporty college. There's Keith who I don't really know to well,I think I borrowed a pencil from him once? He's quite and a badass though so he's on the good list. And last but not least their is my brother and best friend, Matt. We're incredibly close, he's what keeps my sane in such a flawed world. As kids we were left alone a lot and weren't aloud to invite people over, so it was just the two of us. We would talk for hours,maybe play video games,maybe try mixing shit up in the kitchen to see what would happen,maybe go for a walk. It was nice,and it brought us closer together. Anyway that's all you really need to know before I start my first day of junior year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,I hope you're enjoying! I sure this is obvious but this is my first fic. I just hope it doesn't suck :/


End file.
